


Split Ends

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: DRAMAtical Lesbians, Domestic, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Haircuts, fem!Koujaku, fem!Noiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku can't stand looking at Noiz's bird's nest any longer and decides to cut her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic that's been sitting in my USB since June so I thought it was high-time I completed it. It seemed like a funny idea at the time but now it's just ridiculous. Oh well, I got my urges out, both for the femslash and the haircut. We can call that a success.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like the sillyness.

It had bothered Koujaku for weeks. Dead ends on top of split ends, uneven layers in a tangled heap of wheat blond. Now, there were at least fifty things Koujaku held against Noiz, but the fact that the brat's hair was in such a deplorable condition was something Koujaku would never forgive her for while it remained unfixed. Her pride as a hairdresser would not stand for it, and no matter how much Noiz got under her skin, she had to do something about it.

They came to an agreement on a day that Noiz would let Koujaku cut her hair. Surprisingly, she hadn't put up much of a fight, although when Koujaku started listing off all the things she wanted to fix, Noiz had narrowed her eyes and kicked the other woman off the bed.

"If other people have a problem, it's on them," she had said in her usual sulky manner. "I don't care what I look like."

" _Obviously_ ," Koujaku had muttered, still on the floor (Noiz had then taken to sitting on her).

"Are you ready?"

It wasn't Koujaku who said it. Noiz showed up to Koujaku's place with nothing more but a rough kiss in greeting before stripping off her clothes on the way to the bathroom. In her underwear, Noiz gave her a coy smile and swayed her hips. Even though she was put off, Koujaku's gaze lingered a few seconds more on her curves hugged by her panties.

With a huff, she snatced Noiz's clothes up from the floor. "Yeah, you can go in the shower now. And brat, don't use up all the hot water this time - it's what comes out when you point it towards the red, before you get smart with me." While Koujaku worried because of Noiz's insensitivity to feeling, Noiz made it hard when she only shrugged it off or made wise cracks about it.

Noiz pointedly unhooked her bra, tossing it to the side. "Yeah, yeah," she said before shutting the door. No sooner after that the rush of shower water was heard.

Koujaku rolled her eyes, putting Noiz's clothes on the bed. "Yeah, welcome home to you too." She said that, but her tone clearly mocked the statement. Noiz didn't actually live with her, though she might as well have been. The clothes and habits and scent of her in Koujaku's pillows was telling, and Aoba and Mizuki were only laughing at her refutes that there was anything between her and that brat.

After taking care of the mess, Koujaku brought out a chair and a bag of her supplies. By the time Noiz came out, skin lightly sheened from the steam ( _Goddammit, she never listens_ ), Koujaku was ready and tossed a spare robe at her before Noiz could go parading around in the nude.

Noiz grinned. "Don't like what I have on now?"

"Shut up and put that on. And then come over here." Koujaku waited until Noiz was done slipping into the robe and then patted down on the chair. She had used it in the past when she held shop in her own apartment, cutting the hair of men and women alike. Gaining such popularity from both sexes was what prompted her to finally save for her own place, right in the middle of her gang's territory - although the fame didn't go without fights happening because of her, or _for_ her. Noiz only laughed at that notion.

Noiz sat down on the chair and tossed her hair over her shoulder. Still wet, the bangs just barely brushed over her eyelashes, the back of her hair falling down to her waist. She smelled of cherries, which meant she had mooched off Koujaku's shampoo again, of course.

Koujaku brushed her hair to get all the tangles out - and there were many. She tsked. "Honestly, when's the last time you even ran a brush through your hair?" She sprayed some formula into the blond waves and went on. The tangles came apart a little easier.

Ignoring her, Noiz's head bobbed slightly with each run of the brush. "Ow," she said flatly. "Ow. Ow. Ow..."

"Shut up, I know you can't feel that!" Koujaku snapped, holding her head still. "Try to be less annoying to the one who's doing you a service, you spoiled princess."

"You think I'm a princess?" Noiz sounded amused, and was more than likely smirking.

"Yes, the stupid and bratty Princess Noiz of Kingdom Shitty Hair."

"The Kingdom of Youth," Noiz corrected. "And Rabbits." She added the last part so reverently that Koujaku believed Noiz _would_ want long-eared, fluffy denizens to take care of.

Koujaku chuckled and then started blow-drying Noiz's hair, re-brushing it here and there until it was a little less wet and a lot less tangled. Her hair still shone by the time Koujaku wrapped the cloth around Noiz so that hair clippings wouldn't stick to her.

"You know that I'll be cutting off a few inches at least," she said, mostly out of habit and not at all out of any real concern, save for the fact she didn't want to hear any complaints later. But while Koujaku was the one holding the scissors, she couldn't help but slip into the role of servicer and customer.

Noiz shrugged and brought up a screen from her coil - a game, by the looks of it, to keep her occupied. "As long as you still have something to grab on to."

"I honestly don't even know how I expected you to reply." She straightened the tilt of Noiz's head. Considering how uneven the back of Noiz's hair fell, it wasn't hard to figure out where to start.

Within the first minute, Koujaku had already snipped off at least two inches. It was with litle lament that she watched Noiz's golden strands fall and pile up on the floor. The sharp, precise sound of her working scissors was a welcoming music to Koujaku's ears. Usually the chatter of her customer talking to her also accompanied it, though with Noiz the only other sound was the fast-paced battle music from her game.

"You come here often?" Koujaku asked, mocking that routine she fell into. Even so, a smirk was playing on her lips.

"Sorry, I already have an old hag," Noiz said without pausing in her game. "I wouldn't recommend trying to compete. Despite her age, she's got a jealous streak and a huge sword."

The next snip of the scissors was indignant. "I do _not_ have a jealous streak."

"You don't have to be ashamed of it. It's cute how you care so much. Almost makes me think you're an actual girl when you get all pouty." A victory chime sounded as Noiz's character leveled up. Koujaku couldn't help but feel like she was also being one-upped somehow.

Combing away the cut strands, Koujaku muttered, "You're gonna say that to the one holding scissors to you?"

"And get your precious tools bloody? You wouldn't," Noiz taunted.

Koujaku decided to let it go and shut up on the subject, allowing the flow of her working fingers and scissors dwindle away her frustration. Eventually she tuned out Noiz's game and even forgot it was Noiz she was working on. Of course in the back of her mind she knew, but doing what she enjoyed was the ultimate balm. A role of forgetting who she was and giving others happiness was what she came to love. Sharing it with Noiz was odd, especially since while all praised Koujaku for the wonderful feeling her cutting their hair gave them, Noiz couldn't feel at all.

Her hair really was beautiful in its own way, not that Koujaku would ever tell Noiz that. The thickness and shade of blond was telling of her foreign roots, and it cascaded down almost perfectly straight, except at the ends which flaired out in a stubborn way. Being in the line of business as she was, Koujaku found that the state of one's hair was telling of their character. And yes, while she could just hear Noiz's snort if she told her that, she couldn't help but tug lightly at the strands that stuck up the more her hair dried.

Light-green eyes met Koujaku's crimson ones as the tugging tilted her head back. "What?" Noiz frowned like she saw something weird in Koujaku's expression.

"Nothing. I gotta do your bangs too so close your screen for a minute, brat."

Although her eyes narrowed, not meanly, Noiz closed out of her game. "Go back to princess, I liked that one better."

"I will if you thank me for fixing your bird's nest," Koujaku countered, moving to stand in front of Noiz. "Close your eyes."

Noiz hummed, tapping her tongue piercing on her teeth. It was the only metal on her (Koujaku _wasn't_ going to check under the robe); the rest were probably in the bathroom. Closing her eyes, she said, "My hair was fine before."

"Really? Then why are you letting me do this?" At least her bangs weren't too bad. Koujaku would just trim them a bit then.

As she started cutting, the strands dusted over Noiz's cheeks and the cloth over the curve of her chest. And again came the tapping, almost like Noiz was bored.

Koujaku raised her brows, snipping one last bit and then running the comb through. "Well? It's not like you exactly put up a fight."

Noiz just shrugged, eyes still closed. Maybe unrelatedly, Koujaku found the sight both vulnerable and beautiful. Maybe because she couldn't see that usual dull impassiveness in Noiz's eyes, making her words sound like they held something else when she said,

"I didn't really see a reason to."

_Clack_. Koujaku cleared her throat, putting the scissors on the counter next to her bag. Unable to find words to reply to that, she brushed down Noiz one last time. "You can open your eyes now," she said, taking the protective cloth off of her.

Noiz tilted her head, giving the end of her bangs a small tug. "Do you got a mirror?" she asked.

"You're doubting me?" Koujaku said, grateful to fall back into their banter.

"Well, I mean, I don't want to inflate that ego of yours all at once."

"Oh, shut up." Koujaku pulled out two mirrors from her bag, handing one to Noiz and then holding the other up so that she could see the back.

When falling over her shoulder as Noiz scooted forward, her hair was now short enough to just barely curl over her chest. It would probably only be a matter of time until Noiz's habit of not brushing her hair tangled everything again; Koujaku could only do so much. It was a bit of a relief actually; the unkempt strands were just a characteristically familiar sight on Noiz. Glossyness and a straight cascade wouldn't suit her, and would just remind her too much of her brightly smiling customers.

In short, Koujaku felt rather proud of her work - it satisfied her while not changing Noiz's look too drastically. She watched warily though as Noiz inspected, and waited for whatever smartmouth coment she had.

The corner of Noiz's lips quirked up. "Well alright, old hag," she said approvingly. "Guess your fanbase isn't _completely_ delusional."

Koujaku hadn't expected the praise, and for the second time in five minutes, she was thrown for a loop, unable to find out how to immediately respond like always. She put the mirrors away, offering up a dry chuckle. "I'd be out of a job awfully quick if they were."

"Nah." Noiz swirled around in the chair to face her. She brought one of her legs up, hiking up the hem of the robe to expose her smooth thighs. Her foot nudged at Koujaku's hip. "They think you're a pretty face too."

Koujaku arched a brow. "And you?"

Noiz tilted her head again, grinning. "If I forgo the wrinkles... And open this up..." Her foot slid up and nudged aside the folds of Koujaku's kimono, revealing her bandaged chest.

Koujaku remained still, letting Noiz slip the kimono down one of her shoulders before she wrapped her leg around Koujaku's waist, bringing her closer. Noiz had slid down the chair a bit, making Koujaku loom over her. "I don't do this kind of service anymore, you know," she said, although the idea was certainly entertaining her mind now.

A grin was still on Noiz's lips, showing a peek of her teeth. Twirling Koujaku's ponytail around her finger, she opened up her own robe, the plump roundness of her breasts framed by her freshly cut hair.

"Call it my treat then, in exchange for the haircut."

**Author's Note:**

> The funny thing about femslash!Kounoi is that when they first get into a fight and Aoba's right there, I can only imagine Koujaku death-glaring Noiz and then cutting the silence with a low, "....Aoba, hold my earrings. This bitch is dead." 
> 
> DRAMAtical lesbians continues to give me life. If anything because Koujaku calls Noiz a spoiled princess. I need that.


End file.
